Life Is Like A Dance
Life Is Like A Dance 'is the second mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the rave *Beat the dancing minigame Script ''Neil is insisde the gas station, placing frozen hot dogs on the roller grill as Lis & Mike walk in. The two of them huddle around the roller grill as Lis talking on her cell phone to her friend 'Lis: '''Yeah...yeah, I'll be there...you fucking bet, with the gabber and the glowsticks and the lights, dude, it's gonna rock! Yeah...alright...I'll see you when I clock out, later. ''Lis puts her phone in his pocket she crowds around the roller grill with the others before addressing Neil 'Lis: '''When're the corn dogs gonna be ready? '''Neil: '''I just put them on. ''Lis and Mike groan before Neil asks them a question 'Neil: '''Right, but eh, since you guys are already here, I've been meaning to ask you about that moonshine stuff. Uh... ''Neil points at Mike and snaps his fingers as he tries to remember his name '''Neil: ''*To self* What's his name, what's his name- '''Mike: '''Mike. '''Neil: '''Mike, yeah. Anyway, you said about moonshining the other day, yeah? You knew someone who did it? '''Mike: '''Yeah. We're meeting him later on. '''Neil: '''Do you think I can come? ''Lis, and Mike all laugh at Neil as he tries to talk Neil: '''I-I've been thinking about doing...doing moonshine and- '''Lis: '''Now I'm gonna stop you right there man, you're like, forty something. I don't think you can handle where we're meeting him. '''Neil: '''And that is? '''Lis: '''This rave down by the train tunnel. '''Neil: '''I can go. I mean, I've been around way longer than you three, I've seen the hippies, the punks, the new wave, breakdancing- '''Mike: '''Alright, we get it. '''Lis: ''*Over Mike* Okay, so you want us to take you to this rave and meet a friend of a friend of ours who's a bootlegger. And what if we say no? '''Neil: '''You know that "no loitering" sign that's hung up outside? ''Mike & Lis think for a few seconds Neil: 'You guys've been showing up, buying up all the food, and sitting outside since as long as I can remember. So if you don't wanna help me with this, I can start enforcing that rule. ''Mike & Lis look at each other before Lis addresses Neil '''Lis: '''Alright, we'll take you to the rave and you can talk to him about whatever you want. '''Neil: '''Sounds good. You know when it starts? '''Lis: ''*Looks at watch* Around nine. '''Neil: '''Damn, we got a while to go. ''The scene then cuts to the exterior of the gas station during the night. Neil and Lis enter the cab of his truck as Mike climbs into the back as Lis yells out to them Lis: 'Get in the back you cheeky cunts, I'll ride up where I'm safe from the elements. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the Rave, which is located in an abandoned warehouse. During the ride, Lis and Neil make conversation 'Neil: '''Where's the rave at? '''Lis: '''That old tunnel underneath the train line, you can't miss it once you go off the road. '''Neil: '''Alright, off we go. '''Lis: '''Yeah, nice truck. ''*Laughs* '''Neil: '''Yeah, sure. So, here's the plan. I go in, ask your buddy about the bootlegging, and then I leave- '''Liz: '''What? You're not staying for the drugs? '''Neil: '''No drugs- '''Lis: '''No dancing? '''Neil: '''No dancing- '''Lis: '''No- '''Neil: '''No Lis, we don't have time for glowsticks either. '''Lis: '''Aw, that's a shame. '''Neil: '''Well you know, probably just a generation gap- '''Lis: ''*Laughs* Yeah, I remember. You grew up in the '70s. Hell, looks like you haven't left, considering your mullet, mustache, taste in music, and your truck- '''Neil: '''This truck's an '86. '''Lis: '''Irregardless, my point still stands. '''Neil: '"Irregardless" isn't even a word. Lis: 'Fuck, whatever. ''They arrive at the rave. Upon arrival at the rave, a cutscene occurs Neil parks his truck next to a group of vehicles. After he exits his truck, he addresses Lis and the others as they walk to the rave 'Neil: '''Alright, so you take me in there, introduce me, I get what I need, and I'm leaving- '''Mike: '''You're not staying? '''Neil: '''No. '''Mike: '''Oh...oh, another thing. '''Neil: '''What's up? '''Mike: '''It's about my buddy- '''Neil: '''What about him? '''Mike: '''He's a nutter. '''Neil: '''What? '''Mike: '''Yep. My buddy's a nut. '''Neil: '''Howso? '''Mike: '''For one, he's wanted in Maryland for trying to cash a three million dollar check through a drive-thru bank. '''Neil: '''That's not crazy, that's just stupid. '''Mike: '''Oh, you'll see it in his eyes. He's crazy. I know I shouldn't be throwing rocks at a glass house though, considering that I do- ''The enter the rave. "Come Take My Hand" by 2 Brothers On The 4th Floor plays over the speakers at the Rave as they walk through it '''Lis: Now, wait here, we'll look for that guy, yeah? Lis and the others walks away from Neil. Neil puts his hands in his pockets and kicks the ground a few times, before being knocked into by a raver Raver 1: 'Watch where you're standing, old man! '''Neil: '''Hey, if you weren't so strung out on pills, you'd be able to see me- '''Raver 1: '''Hey, what the fuck did you say to me, cunt? ''The raver pulls out a butterfly knife and waves it in front of Neil, who just stares at it 'Raver 1: '''I run this scene, amigo. A few slashes, nobody'd know you' were fucking here, old man- ''As the raver addresses Neil, another raver walks up to the raver and tries to walk him away, succeding in doing so as first raver continues to yell at Neil '''Raver 2: '''C'mon, let's just go back to the dancefloor, yeah? Yeah, come on. '''Raver 1: ''*Same time as Raver 2* There's holes dug out all over Merrick for people like you, cunt! ''As the raver is taken away, Neil puts his hands back in his pockets and looks around. Suddenly, the other three and their friend, Kane, walk up to him Mike: '''Neil, dude, how're you finding things? '''Neil: '''Well, turns out these things are just as violent as they were in my imagination '''Kane: ''*'Notices Neil* Who's this? '''Lis: '''Right, uh...Neil, this is our buddy, Kane, he's the dude we were telling you about. Kane, this is the guy I tell you about, Neil- '''Kane: '*Laughs* ''Holy shit, you're right! He does look like he's in a 70's time warp! '''Neil: '''I'm sorry? '''Kane: '''Look at you, you've got a fucking mullet. I haven't seen a mullet since, like, forever. ''*To Lis* ''What's he doing here? '''Lis: '''He wanted to- '''Neil: '*Interrupting Lis* ''I wanted to ask you something about bootlegging. I mean, Mike said that you knew something about it, and I'm thinking about trying it out. '''Kane: '''You fucking serious? '''Neil: '''Can you try to cash fradulent checks at bank drive-thrus? '''Kane: '''Yeah...you're alright. Tell you what, I'll tell you what you want, on one condition. '''Neil: '''Enlighten me, '''Kane: '''Dance. '''Neil: '''I'm sorry? '''Kane: '''What's the matter, old man, are you deaf? Dance for me, and I'll tell you what you want. '''Neil: '''Why dance? '''Kane: '''I'm in the mood for a laugh. ''Neil looks over at the other three, who just shrug. Neil then looks back at Kane Neil: 'Right, I'll dance for you, but I'll warn you, I'm not a dancer, so- '''Kane: '''So fuck that, take this. ''Kane reaches into his pocket and gives Neil a pill. Neil examines the pill 'Neil: '''This X? '''Kane: '''No, it's Molly. '''Neil: '''The fuck's Molly? '''Kane: '''Just take the damn thing and start dancing, ''Neil swallows the pill and walks over to the dance floor The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to complete a dancing minigame as "How Deep Is Your Love" by Brothers In Crime plays in the background from 0:46-3:26. After the dancing minigame is complete, a short cutscene occurs Neil is standing in front of a speaker as the song continues plays over the soundsystem. He is dancing hakken and violently swinging around glowsticks. Kane and the others walk up to him 'Lis: '''Neil, calm down...calm down. ''Neil doesn't notice Lis or Kane's apperance, prompting Kane to grab Neil's glowsticks and throw them off into the distance 'Kane: '''Hey, Neil-''*To Lis*-''his name's Neil, right? '''Lis: '''Yeah- '''Kane: '''Listen, Neil, you listening? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I'm listening to these awesome beats, hell-fucking-yeah. ''Kane turns to Lis to talk to her as Neil dances Hakken in the background '''Kane: '''Your buddy's out of it. '''Mike: '''We're acutley aware of that. '''Kane: '''Exactly. Look, if he wants this information, tell him to meet me at Mike's place. '''Lis: '''Sure- '''Mike: ''*Interrupting Lis* Wait, why my place? '''Kane: '''Because my shitty little apartment ain't no good for nothing. ''Kane walks away. Lis then taps Neil on his shoulder, which gets his attention 'Lis: '''Yo, looks like you're enjoying youself, yeah- '''Neil: '''Yeah! '''Lis: '''Yeah, look, if you want what you came here for, come by Mike's place, okay? Nice place, right in the middle of the country, some farm or something. ''Lis pats Neil on the back and walks away with her friends as Neil continues dancing Mission Passed Category:Missions